Reparo
by Aitnac
Summary: Escenas perdidas de HBP y no digo más porque es spoiler. No lo leas si no has leído el sexto libro aún.


**Lunes.**

Aquel día para empezar la semana la profesora Vector había pensado explicar a su reducido grupo de alumnos de sexto curso que daban Aritmancia Terrible y Avanzada, el complicado Teorema Brown sobre la relación entre los números mágicos infinitos, las aplicaciones de la sangre de dragón y el por qué todos los magos llevaban sombreros puntiagudos. Hermione ya lo sabía todo sobre Edgardo Brown porque en el libro que Harry le había regalado las pasadas navidades hablaban de ese mago del siglo XVIII a quien se le habían ocurrido sus teorías mientras soñaba y a quien nadie había creído hasta cien años después de su muerte, acaecida durante un duelo con un aritmago rival a causa de una disputa sobre la medición de la superficie de un chivatoscopio. Lo sabía todo: que los cálculos eran tan complicados que muchos temerarios que no sabían los suficiente acababan echando humo por las orejas y tan mágicos que los pergaminos se quemaban y la pluma con la que escribías te hacía cosquillas en la palma de la mano, como cuando realizas un hechizo potente con la varita, y que solo tres alumnos de sexto lo habían llevado a cabo en toda la historia de Hogwarts. El teorema Brown era tan complejo que la profesora Vector solo le dedicaba una clase al año, porque después sufría de dolores de cabeza durante diecisiete noches seguidas. Si, Hermione estaba deseando enfrentarse a esa clase.

Aquel lunes de marzo, en clase de Aritmancia Terrible y Avanzada Anthony Goldstein quemó cuatro pergaminos, Theodore Nott acabó llorando en un rincón y a Justin Finch-Fletchey le salió tanto humo por las orejas que apenas se veía la pizarra. La profesora Vector empezó a notar la sensación aguda de un terrible dolor de cabeza que duraría diecisiete noches seguidas y pensó, entre resignada y esperanzada, que quizá su mejor alumna podría haber llegado al final de la fórmula. Pero Hermione Granger nunca calculó nada basado en el teorema del bueno de Edgardo porque aquel lunes, por primera vez desde que la profesora Vector recordaba, no asistió a clase. Había ido a la enfermería a enfrentarse a algo más difícil que toda la Aritmancia del mundo. Cuando entró, Ron preguntó "¿me has traído algo para desayunar?". Hermione le había llevado tostadas con mermelada de naranja. Amarga, como el veneno y la vida.

**Martes.**

A ultima hora de la noche, justo media hora antes de que suene el toque de queda para los alumnos de Hogwarts Hermione traspasa la puerta de la enfermería con un buen montón de libros en su brazos tras varias horas encerrada en la biblioteca para encontrarse a Ron sentado en su cama leyendo un comic. _Típico_, piensa, soltando con un bufido.

- Ah, hola – dice Ron mientras aparta el comic y mira ceñudo a su cargamento de libros - ¿vienes de la biblioteca?

- Muy observador – apuntilla, posando los libros en una de las sillas más cercanas a la cama y dejándose caer en otra.

- Ese soy yo – murmura Ron dejando escapar una sonrisa nerviosa, de esas que usa la gente cuando no saben si les está permitido bromear de nuevo. Hermione no dice nada, pero sospecha que inconscientemente, lo de venir a la enfermería cargada de libros es porque echa de menos ese sarcasmo de baja intensidad.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – pregunta y la sonrisa de Ron gana confianza cuando contesta

- Nunca he estado mejor – y se hace un silencio denso, tanto que hasta las sombras de la enfermería parecen alargarse hasta que Ron se aclara la garganta y, señalando el montón de libros, decide que ya es hora de volver a la rutina.

- Supongo que es tu "lectura ligera" para esta noche – dice - ¿Algo así como _"5873 números mágicos divisibles por 541_", "_Catalogo de todas esas runas que ya nadie usa y muy pocos conocen_", "_Transformaciones avanzadísimas: convierta su tetera en un castillo_"?...

- Más bien - intenta sonar ofendida – son: "_Venenos y antídotos, una guía práctica_", "_Los antídotos más eficaces de la historia_", "_Como elaborar cien antídotos de forma extra-rápida_" y… algunos títulos más… en la misma línea.

Ron se queda callado, mirándola. Alguien pasa hablando en voz alta por delante de la enfermería y a lo lejos se oye a la señora Pomfrey, en su oficina, canturreando entre dientes mientras prepara sus ungüentos. Finalmente, el pelirrojo parece reaccionar, pone los ojos en blanco y dice:

- Ahora es cuando vas a hablarme de esa Tercera Ley de Galapott, ¿no?.

- Golpalott – le corrige - si, es posible.

Es posible que le hable de cómo hay que mezclar los ingredientes, en la cantidad precisa y el momento justo y de cómo a lo largo de los siglos los magos han perfeccionado la técnica para conseguir antídotos más potentes en el menor tiempo posible. Es posible que le cuente, aunque no lo hará, que lleva dos días tan nerviosa que solo se calma cuando está en la biblioteca y lee compulsivamente y se aprende de memoria los más de cien modos distintos de evitar que tu mejor amigo se muera envenenado.

- Pff – suelta Ron, incrédulo – ese Golpalott o como se diga no estaba muy acertado, ¿verdad, mientras tengas uno de esos bezoar a mano…

Es tan bruto que no se lo puede creer.

- En realidad, Ronald – remarca - Golpalott vivió mucho antes de descubrirse las propiedades del bezoar y este, tampoco es tan abundante, ¿sabes: necesitas una cabra de lana gris azulada que coma hierba fresca durante cinco noches en la primera luna llena de primavera para que la piedra le crezca en el estómago y después, no pongas esa cara, no te creas que consiste en abrir a la cabra y asunto arreglado, porque si la matas la piedra desaparece con ella, más bien hay que preparar una poción, no demasiado difícil pero si demasiado elaborada para que la cabra la beba en la luna creciente de agosto y eh… "expulse" la piedra. Conclusión: no todo el mundo tiene un bezoar a mano y tu eres muy afortunado.

El gesto de Ron, que había pasado de la suficiencia al rechazo se había transformado en el asco más absoluto cuando Hermione pronunció la palabra _expulsar_, incluso su piel parecía haber adquirido una cierta tonalidad verdosa.

- ¡Que.asco! – exclama.

- Bien, ahí lo tienes, ese es tu bezoar – le aclara mientras se levanta de la silla y recoge sus libros.

- Si, bueno – Ron suena como alguien que intenta auto convencerse – suerte que Harry lo sabia – piensa un segundo y añade – y suerte que no recuerdo su sabor – respira casi aliviado - ¿Qué haces, ya te vas?.

- En cinco minutos no estará permitido estar fuera de la Sala Común – le informa, y se da la vuelta para marcharse.

- ¡Hermione! – la llama antes de que haya dado tres pasos – al menos tienes que reconocer que ahora tu opinión sobre el libro del Príncipe habrá cambiado.

Sonríe antes de contestar – Más bien ha cambiado mi opinión sobre las cabras – recibe otra sonrisa como respuesta – buenas noches, Ron.

Cuando cierra tras de si la puerta de la enfermería cae en la cuenta de que hace tres meses y once días que no le daba las buenas noches.

**Jueves.**

A veces te peleas con tu mejor amigo que es posible que sea algo más que amigo, o que fuese a serlo, y después no le hablas durante tres meses y cuando él casi se muere te das cuenta que no hablarle no es algo con lo que puedas vivir y a partir de ahí aunque todo es más o menos como antes queda un resentimiento, un rincón sin barrer de cosas de las que no habláis. Y a veces, las cosas de ese rincón se desparraman por la habitación sin que puedas impedirlo y de repente tienes un horario de clases muy apretado y reunión de prefectos tras la cena y no puedes ir a verle, aunque, cobardemente, mandas saludos a través de tu otro mejor amigo y de su hermana y hasta por alguno de sus compañeros de habitación. En fin, que dejas un día entero sin pasar por la enfermería. Y al día siguiente, cuando más o menos recuperas la calma no sabes muy bien que decir ni que hacer porque te da miedo todo eso que sientes y que te habías prometido a ti misma que lo tenías guardado bajo siete llaves, un perro de tres cabezas y una horda – temible - de canarios asesinos para que nunca más saliese pero que sale en cuanto le ves y sonríe de lado e intenta hacerte rabiar.

Entonces, si eres Hermione Granger, decides llevarle los deberes.

- Y una redacción para el profesor Slughorn sobre las propiedades de las lenguas de rana en la preparación de pociones para inducir el sueño – recita Hermione, mientras va posando sobre la cama de Ron uno a uno todos los libros y los pergaminos que este necesitará para hacer los deberes.

- Ni siquiera sabía que las ranas tuviesen lengua – bromea Ron.

- Aha – murmura Hermione que no le ha escuchado, absorta como está en tachar con su pluma una frase más en la lista de cosas por hacer del pelirrojo – para el profesor Snape… solo leer el siguiente capítulo de _Enfrentándose a lo Desconocido_.

- Apasionante lectura – chasquea la lengua - ¿hemos acabado ya?

- No – remarca Hermione – la profesora McGonagall nos ha encargado una redacción sobre como hacer aparecer objetos inanimados pesados y, además, me ha dicho que en tu caso concreto, Ron, te recuerde que debes seguir practicando como convocar objetos inanimados pequeños, al ultimo colador que hiciste aparecer le faltaban los agujeros.

- ¡Por merlín! – exclama Ron en un exagerado gesto de reproche – he estado a las puertas de la muerte ¿es que esa mujer no tiene piedad?.

Hermione se queda callada y pone un gesto serio para hacer ver que hablar de quien ha estado a punto de morirse recientemente no es un tema con el que crea que se puede bromear.

Ron carraspea.

- ¿Eso es todo? – pregunta

- Si – Hermione repasa la lista una vez más – aparte de los deberes Harry dice que salgas de aquí cuanto antes, que McLaggan le está volviendo loco.

- ¡Ja! – exclama Ron, triunfante – Sabía que McLaggen era un idiota _integral_ - Y remarca lo de _integral_ mirándola fijamente. Hermione prefiere no enzarzarse en una discusión sobre la estupidez congénita de McLaggen para no tener que mentir así que pasa el comentario por alto y se levanta de la silla con intención de marcharse.

- ¿Te vas?- dice Ron - ¿no vas a echarme una mano con este montón de deberes?.

- Creo que tienes que hacer tus deberes solo, esa es la razón de los deberes por si no te has dado durante todos estos años en los que… – pone los ojos en blanco y resopla al verle poner cara de cachorrillo apaleado – es evidente que no te has dado cuenta.

Decididamente, este es el tipo de cosas que quiere evitar desde ayer. Pero no puede. Así que vuelve a sentarse mientras dice _cinco minutos_ y empieza por darle el libro de pociones donde sabe que hablan sobre las lenguas de rana largo y tendido. Ron prepara su pergamino, su tintero, su pluma, le da unas cuentas vueltas a las hojas del libro y diez desesperantes minutos después sigue allí, rascándose la punta de la nariz con la pluma y sin haber escrito una sola palabra. Hermione no puede creérselo. Bufa.

- ¿Tienes prisa? – pregunta Ron intentando parecer inocente- creía que dijiste que ya habías hecho tus deberes…

- Mis deberes no son lo único que hago a lo largo de la tarde, Ron, tengo otro tipo de compromisos.

Por un segundo parece que Ron va a decir algo, algo que será tremendamente ofensivo e inapropiado teniendo en cuenta los últimos tres meses, algo que hará que Hermione primero estalle de furia y después camine a dos palmos del suelo cuando salga de aquí y que, precisamente por eso, prefiere no oír. Y entonces Ron decide morderse la lengua y volver a mirar su pergamino y simplemente susurrar

- Ayer no viniste a verme - y parece dolido

Solo eso. De todas las cosas que podría decir el muy imbecil dice eso, la única por la que no puede gritarle, la única que hace que algo dentro de Hermione se retuerza y gire y de vueltas sin que ella pueda evitarlo.

- Te mandé saludos – se excusa, habla más rápido de lo habitual – había reunión de prefectos, ¿recuerdas, miércoles por la noche, me era imposible.

- Ya – duda un segundo - ¿vendrás mañana?

Esta vez la respuesta de Hermione no es inmediata. Duda, casi balbucea cuando dice

- Tendré que venir porque no parece que hoy vayas a terminar esta redacción.

- Bien - Ron sonríe – me gusta no tener que enfrentarme solo a las lenguas de rana.

**Viernes.**

Ocurre que en marzo, en Escocia, algunos años la primavera decide adelantarse por sorpresa y amanecen días soleados y sin nubes que parecen prometer un verano que todavía no ha llegado. A Hermione le gustan esos días, más si son uno de esos en los que todo sale bien: el café del desayuno tiene la cantidad justa de azúcar, gryffindor gana treinta puntos gracia a ella y como todos los viernes que después de comer no hay clase puede pasar la tarde en la biblioteca, leyendo. Solo que hoy cambiará la biblioteca por la enfermería, para hacerle compañía Ron. Y si, vale, puede que Ron se dedique a mofarse de sus libros e intente distraerla, haga ruido al pasar las paginas de sus comics e insista en que deje de leer y juegue con él al ajedrez. Pero es Ron y le ha echado de menos y hace sol, maldita sea, Hermione puede permitirse, por un día, salir a jugar.

Excepto que después de comer el cielo se nubla. Pero ella hace caso omiso de todas las señales que indican tormenta y a primera hora de la tarde empuja la puerta de la enfermería con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Que se queda congelada en ese mismo instante.

Lavender.

Lavender sentada en su cama, observándole como un ave de presa, mientras Ron duerme profundamente, sin despertar por el ruido que hace el mundo de Hermione al derrumbarse.

Carraspea y la rubia parece darse cuenta de su presencia.

- Ah, Hermione – dice con el tono de voz más falso que ha oído en su vida – estás ahí. Ron se ha dormido hace cinco minutos, es una pena. ¿Querías algo?.

- No, yo solo… - titubea – solo pasaba para decir "hola".

- Bien – la odia y odia como se aparta su pelo perfecto con un gesto bobo que le ha visto ensayar ante el espejo del dormitorio de las chicas desde que estaban en tercero mientras lo dice – le diré que has estado aquí cuando se despierte.

- Perfecto – dice intentando dar a su voz un tono neutro al mismo tiempo que abre la puerta para irse.

En el pasillo su fachada cae y ya solo queda su enfado y su frustración, su desengaño. Entra en la biblioteca con una furia que asustaría a un hipogrifo y se dirige a su mesa preferida a grandes zancadas. Llega, azota su cartera llena de libros sobre la mesa al tiempo que se oye el ruido de cristales rotos y se sienta con ímpetu en la silla, se queda callada, respirando fuerte mientras el mundo gira a su alrededor sin oírlo y parece reírse de lo lista que es Hermione Granger para unas cosas, lo estúpida que es para todo lo demás. _Estúpida, estúpida, ilusa, estúpida_.

Cinco minutos después abre la cartera, apunta con la varita y musita un _reparo_ que devuelve a su forma original los añicos en los que se habían convertido sus viales para pociones. Es uno de los primero encantamientos que les enseño el profesor Flitwick: sirve para reparar todo lo que es frágil y poder volver a usarlo, hasta que se rompa de nuevo.

**Sábado.**

El ultimo lugar del mundo donde Hermione quisiera estar este sábado por la tarde es la enfermería de Hogwarts. Bueno, no exactamente, para ser sincera consigo misma el último lugar del mundo donde querría estar es aquel donde esté Ron Weasley, ese cerdo traidor. Pero Harry ha insistido después de comer _vamos a ver a Ron, ¿todavía no has ido hoy?._ Y aquí está desde hace una hora, escondiendo su enfado tras un libro de Herbología que en el fondo no le interesa lo más mínimo pero era lo que tenía más a mano e intentando no escuchar a los chicos hablar sobre las tácticas de quidditch que usará Gryffindor en el partido de mañana. Es una pena que todo su plan de pasar desapercibida se venga abajo cuando de pronto Harry se levanta y, con esa resolución que parece haberle crecido durante el verano y a la que Hermione, que conoció demasiado al niño que era antes de ser este hombre, no se acostumbrará nunca, anuncia que baja al campo a entrenar antes de salir de la habitación a grandes zancadas sin darle tiempo a elaborar una buena excusa para escabullirse como _tengo que ir a la biblioteca_, _tengo que cepillarle el pelo a Crookshanks_ o, en un caso desesperado _me he olvidado de hacer los deberes de pociones_. A veces cree que, realmente, el sombrero debería haberla mandado a Ravenclaw, desde luego su vida habría sido mucho más fácil: nada de petrificaciones, ni de luchas en ministerios ni nada de guerra y sobretodo nada de pelirrojos desquiciantes y sus novias tontas que…

- ¿Desde cuando te interesa tanto la Herbología? – como pensaba, nada de pelirrojos que intentan darle conversación y se quedan sentados en esa cama con cara de yo-no-he-roto-un-plato-ni-he-morreado-a-una-rubia-en-mi-vida.

_Y lo más patético es que acabas de pensar que hoy está guapo, Hermione_.

- Desde siempre – sentencia.

- Ah - murmura Ron, parece que se calla, pero no – llevas toda la tarde sin decir ni palabra…

- No creo que tenga nada que aportar a una conversación sobre quidditch, Ronald.

- Ya.

- Bien.

Vuelve a centrar su atención en las plantas venenosas del Asia Central – la misma página en la que lleva media hora – mientras por el rabillo del ojo ve como Ron se mueve inquieto, juguetea con la manta y se frota las manos.

- ¿Estás enfadada?

- No – miente con rapidez, porque ya se esperaba la pregunta.

Pero lo que no se esperaba es lo que Ron añade sin esperar su respuesta, mirándose fijamente las manos que tiene cruzadas sobre el regazo,

- Te vi ayer – Hermione parpadea, Ron no levanta la cabeza – eh… me hago el dormido cuando ella… bueno, cuando Lavender viene a verme – Hermione vuelve a parpadear, relaja la presión de sus manos sobre las tapas del libro cuando Ron al fin levanta la cabeza y dice – si te hubieras quedado, se habría marchado.

Plaf.

_Cien plantas carnívoras, venenosas y algunas a las que mejor ni acercarse_ se cae al suelo con un estruendo que hace a la señora Pomfrey exclamar _¡silencio, por favor, esto es un hospital! _desde su oficina mientras Hermione se levanta de la silla, apurada, se agacha, recoge el libro y entonces Ron, que había tratado de salir de la cama para recogerlo él, trastabilla y se cae, y haciendo un movimiento imposible que Hermione es incapaz de explicar pero que sospecha tiene que ver con un desesperado intento por mantener el equilibrio envía _Cien plantas carnívoras y blablabla_ de una patada tres camas más allá, antes de caerse de culo.

No puede evitar reírse. No puede evitar una risa nerviosa que nace en el estómago, hace que sus costillas vibren y estalla en la garganta sin saber muy bien si se ríe porque Ron se ha caído de la cama o porque de pronto siente un alivio tan intenso, tan enorme, que es como si a la olla a presión de furia que es Hermione Granger desde hace veinticuatro horas alguien le hubiese abierto la espita del vapor.

- Ay – dice Ron desde el suelo, el ceño fruncido – se me ha enroscado un pie en la sábana.

Como cuando la tetera pita y después el agua está caliente en su punto justo para hacer una infusión que nunca arregla nada por el mero hecho de beberla, pero que hace que las cosas parezcan más fáciles de arreglar solo con sujetar la taza entre los dedos.

- ¿Te haces el dormido? – es todo lo que puede preguntar, incrédula, mientras le tiende una mano para ayudarle a levantarse del suelo.

- Si – su mano está caliente y es tan grande que la de Hermione parece desaparecer - ¿no demasiado gryffindor, verdad?

- En absoluto- dice Hermione con un gesto que intenta ser severo pero que, por primera vez en seis años, le falla y solo es la sonrisa que siempre ha estado ocultándose detrás. Suerte que Ron no la ve porque en ese momento le da la espalda para volver a la cama, se recuesta y coloca las mantas, se encoge de hombros y parece dejar zanjado todo el asunto de esa forma.

Hermione, que esa tarde no quería estar en la enfermería, finalmente se queda hasta que empiezan a encenderse las luces de Hogwarts. Les da tiempo a pelearse por mil cosas distintas y tomar juntos el té.

**Domingo.**

Puede que en todo Hogwarts nadie se levante tan temprano un domingo por la mañana como Hermione Granger. Tiene la manía de no echar las cortinas de la cama para dormir de forma que comienza a despertar con la primera claridad y, para cuando el sol quiere iluminar Escocia – los días que quiere –, toda esa energía nerviosa ya se ha encargado de sacarla de la cama, vestirla, intentar peinarla y la ha dispuesto para enfrentarse a un nuevo día con mil cosas que hacer y cinco mil que pensar. Algunos días lee más de cien páginas en la Sala Común antes de bajar a desayunar, otros, se lleva sus libros a dar un paseo por los corredores vacíos de Hogwarts o por los terrenos si es una de esas mañanas nítidas de invierno en las que con la bufanda, las mejillas sonrosadas y la punta de la nariz fría es más fácil pensar.

Este domingo en concreto, sin embargo, decide pasar por la enfermería. Más que decidirlo, sabe que es algo inevitable. Igual que sabe, antes de empujar la puerta con suavidad y el crujido de la madera vieja, que Ron estará dormido. Sus pupilas tardan un rato en adaptarse a la luz tamizada por las grandes cortinas de la habitación, pero no necesita ver para saber cual es su cama y avanza pisando sin hacer ruido, aunque cada paso resuene en el suelo de piedra recordándole que, quizá, no debería estar allí. La enfermería huele a una mezcla de vendas y pociones que a Hermione siempre le recordará el final del quinto curso, a pesar de que entonces no se fijó en que el desastre que es Ron Weasley cuando está despierto, lo es también cuando está dormido. Tumbado boca abajo sobre la cama, parece que ha pasado media noche peleándose con las sábanas, que se desparraman en todas las direcciones y le tapan a duras penas: un brazo abrazando la almohada, el otro cayendo a un lado del colchón, un pie que se deja ver entre las rejas del armazón, como si la cama le quedara pequeña, _le queda pequeña, Hermione_, se dice a si misma. Es alto, tan alto que incluso dormido tiene algo amenazador y poderoso que a Hermione le hace un nudo en el estómago; lleva una de esas camisetas que su madre le compra _y es mejor que te la pongas, jovencito, hace mucho frío en Hogwarts_ y la lucha nocturna consigo mismo y el colchón ha hecho que se salga del pantalón y deje al descubierto media espalda llena de pecas. Pero lo que Hermione observa, porque puede distinguirse incluso en esta penumbra, es el color de su pelo, que la cae por la cara en un gesto perezoso y descuidado que solo podría ser suyo. Y no puede remediarlo, tiene que extender la mano y tocar ese mechones que primero amenazan con quemarla y después, cuando al fin sus dedos se deslizan entre ellos, resultan ser más suaves de lo que jamás se habría imaginado. Bajo su caricia, la respiración de Ron se hace más pesada y resuena un ronquido más fuerte de lo habitual, obligando a Hermione a retirar la mano, asustada, sin saber si ha estado tocando su pelo durante un minuto o durante días, recuperando la noción de la realidad y desandando el camino hasta su cama, hasta la puerta, hasta la enfermería, hasta la Sala Común donde todavía es demasiado temprano para que nadie esté levantando, solo Hermione, como cada domingo.

Horas más tarde en el bullicio del campo de quidditch la mano todavía le cosquillea. Cuando Harry pasa por la enfermería a ver a Ron antes del partido, se pregunta por qué hoy su amigo no deja de atusarse el pelo desde detrás de la oreja izquierda hasta los mechones de la nuca y por qué parece más pensativo, casi feliz, cuando lo hace.

**Lunes, otra vez.**

Para empezar la semana El Profeta llega más temprano de lo habitual y Hermione se encuentra con la lechuza que siempre se lo trae picoteando en la ventana de la habitación de las chicas cuando está a punto de marchase a buscar a Harry y Ron, que, según la dijo anoche la señora Pomfrey, ya pueden salir de la enfermería justo a tiempo para las primeras clases de la semana. _Eso va a encantarles_, piensa divertida mientras le deja a la lechuza las correspondientes monedas y, periódico bajo el brazo, sale de la torre de Gryffindor.

Cuando llega Harry duerme a pierna suelta y Ron se restriega los ojos como si acabase de despertar. Bosteza.

- Acabo de despertarme – dice dando a conocer lo evidente – llegas muy temprano. Buenos días.

- Te traigo una buena noticia – habla en voz baja para no molestar a Harry – la señora Pomfrey dice que ya podéis iros los dos.

- Genial.

Ron salta de la cama y Hermione le oye murmurar algo así como _¿dónde están mis calcetines?_ mientras ella se sienta en una silla y abre _El Profeta_. La primera página habla de más detenciones llevadas a cabo por el ministerio y de dos _muggles_ que han desparecido en Yorkshire en circunstancias poco claras. Las mismas noticias de todos los días sobre una guerra que se libra ahí afuera mientras en Hogwarts más o menos viven sus pequeñas vidas con sus enormes dramas. Es entonces cuando nota que Ron ha dejado de buscar los calcetines y la mira con atención y su voz se vuelve más grave cuando pregunta

- ¿Se ha muerto alguien que conocemos hoy?

Lejos de enfadarse Hermione contesta débilmente _no_ y sigue leyendo el periódico, como cada mañana.


End file.
